


One Last Chance

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The guy had removed his sunglasses and now Louis could see his amazing green coloured eyes and he could feel a nervous fluttering in his stomach, a spark of desire he hadn't felt in a long time'</p>
<p>or the one where Harry can't take his eyes off Louis strumming his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This song is James Morrison-One Last Chance!

_ In my life I don't mean much to anyone _ __   
_ I've lost my way can't go back anymore _   
_ Once I had everything now it's gone _   
_ Don't tell me again _   
__ cause I've heard it all before 

Harry Styles stood mesmerized to the spot, unable to move as the music filtered through him. His wild brown curly hair slightly tamed by a very expensive Christian Dior scarf-twisted through his half escaping curls. His well looked after short nails gripped the drink in his hands and he shivered involuntary as the soothing tones drowned his senses. He couldn't take his eyes off the man’s nimble fingers strumming the strings of the guitar while his other hand changed chords effortlessly. The man’s voice ran like honey down his spine and he was surprised at himself for staying to watch him. Normally he didn't pay attention to the music when he was out but as soon as he'd heard the opening strings of the guitar he'd felt his head whip around and there he'd stayed-rooted in place. Taking a sip of his drink, he tried to calm his racing heart but then the stranger looked up and he seemed to connect his eyes straight to Harry’s, making the blood pound to his ears and he swallowed noisily as the piercing blue gaze took his breath away.

_ Some people say that I'm not worth it _ __   
_ I've made mistakes but nobody's perfect _   
__ Guess I'll give it a try

The man was standing with one leg propped up on a box to rest his guitar on and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander up from his feet to his thighs, noticing the thickness and strength of them as he blushed at his own thoughts. Everyone around Harry was equally as absorbed by the man’s singing and he raised his hand to waft away a cloud of smoke that a guy standing next to him blew in his direction.

_ I've got one last chance to get myself together _ __   
_ I can't lose no more time it's now or never _   
_ and I try to remember who I used to be _   
__ I've got one more chance to get myself together 

Taking off his sunglasses and placing them atop his curls he realised the man’s eyes were even more incredible than he'd first perceived; they were like mini oceans, swirling with many colours of the sea. Mini oceans that he could happily look into for eternity.

It didn't matter if he was indoors or outdoors, he always wore his shades. Maybe it was the fact that they made him feel protected, maybe it was the fact that he wanted everyone to know his wealth or maybe it was the fact that the mirrored lenses allowed him to look wherever he liked and nobody could see him. Whatever the reason; he wasn't quite sure but he did know that right now was one of the first times he was glad to be free of them. He was glad to be looking at this guy in all his glory.

_ The time has come for me to change again _ __   
_ I can't carry on like this, I will lose my friends _   
_ don't say that you have given up on me _   
_ Just give me the time _   
__ and space to heal my head 

A tall man came and stood right in his way and he tutted loudly as he craned his neck to see. He didn't want to miss a moment of the man’s performance and so he moved to the side, making sure to purposely knock the man with his elbow in the process being careful not to knock his jacket pocket. He had meant to take his jacket off earlier as he became overly warm but he didn’t just want to drape it over his arm, his whole life was in his pocket. Well his blackberry, pager, wallet and notebook were in there and to Harry Styles, design entrepreneur, that was his whole life. Starting off when he was just 16yrs old in his parent's basement; he soon took his website designing business off the ground and before he hit his 21st Birthday he had become a self made millionaire.

A woman dressed all in black looked at Harry appraisingly before taking a seat nearby and sipping her drink casually-her eyes seemingly glued to his body. He knew he looked good, he always did. His designer clothes fitted him like a glove and accentuated his toned body like they were made especially for him and 80% of the time they were. Today his taupe fitted jeans clung tightly to his thin but muscular legs and his tight white t-shirt with desginer ripped collar showed off a great expanse of the silky smooth pale coloured skin of his chest-not an imperfection in sight. His long black velour coat hung open yet still tied with the belt around his waist hung to his body like a second skin. He flicked his head to move a curl out his eyes and turned away slightly from the ogling woman, once again solely focusing on the gorgeous blue eyed guy standing centre stage.

_ Some people say that I'm not worth it _ __   
_ I've made mistakes but nobody's perfect _   
__ Guess I'll give it a try 

Louis Tomlinson’s fingers moved of their own accord down the frets. The song he'd played over a hundred times came to him as natural as a duck was to water which allowed his eyes to rise from the instrument and take a look around him. He was surprised to find the handsome brown haired man still standing watching him. He'd thought the guy might have got bored by now, but no-he was still there. The guy had removed his sunglasses and now Louis could see his amazing green coloured eyes and he could feel a nervous fluttering in his stomach, a spark of desire he hadn't felt in a long time. The light shining above him seemed to block out everyone else around him but the curly haired stranger and it cast an angelic glow around him. He was the most perfectly sculptured man he had ever seen.

_ I've got one last chance to get myself together _ __   
_ I can't lose no more time it's now or never _   
_ and I try to remember who I used to be _   
__ I've got one more chance to get myself together 

The guy had expensive tastes though, that much was clear and Louis didn't like high maintenance men. Not one thing was out of place from the top of his curly head to the tip of his pointed boots and he knew it took a lot of time and a lot of money to be as well put together as he was. He was truly the definition of perfection, but with that came along the fact that he was completely and utterly out of Louis’ league.

_ I don't wanna be misunderstood _ __   
_ I've got to take this chance _   
__ and make it into something good 

A buzzing in Harry’s pocket snapped him out of his daze and he quickly pulled it out to read the text. Firing back a quick reply he shoved it back into his pocket, searching around in his wallet before taking a deep breath. He had to leave but he really didn't want to be drawn away from the beautiful man in front of him. It was like his mind knew he had to go but his legs and his heart just weren't following orders. He was entranced by him and he berated himself for having strong connections with someone he'd only just laid eyes on. Shaking his head he made his way towards the man, he drew in a breath as the man flicked his head to the side and his scraggy brown hair flipped out of his eyes. He was truly handsome, his thick dark eyebrows contrasted with his delicate fluttering eyelashes, his strong jaw line was stubbled slightly and his lips were so soft looking. As Harry neared the man smiled and his cheeks dimpled adorably and made Harry want to fan the strangers face with his hands and kiss him for all he was worth.

_ Some people say that I'm not worth it _ __   
_ I've made mistakes but nobody's perfect _   
__ Guess I'll give it a try 

Flicking a twenty pound note into the guitar case quickly, Harry took one last look at the blue eyed angel as he winked at him and broke in his song to say thanks. The sun cast a yellow glow over him endearingly and Harry shuffled past the other onlookers in the street, trying to catch his breath as his heart beat rapidly. He threw his paper coffee cup into the nearest bin and replaced his shades back over his eyes as the sunlight shone in them. The woman that had previously been admiring him had seemingly gone back to work, her lunch break over for the day but the smoker was still standing, talking on his phone as he flicked his ash around carelessly.

_ I've got one last chance to get myself together _ __   
_ I can't lose no more time it's now or never _   
_ I've got one last chance to get myself together _   
__ I can't lose no more time it's now or never

_ and I try to remember who I used to be _ _   
_ I've got one more chance to get myself together  _ _

He never looked back as he carried on down the street, but he could hear the striking voice getting louder, as if trying to reach him. Trying to gain his attention with his voice. But this was not his world, this was only a world Harry graced his presence with when he had to get from one shop to the next. Money didn't fall pitifully at his feet into a guitar case; money came to him by the thousands, everything came to him so easily. His life was perfect and now he would have to go back to that life and forget all about the gorgeous blue eyed busker, the gorgeous blue eyed homeless busker who had no place in his wealthy existence.

_ I got one last chance _

_ Well you know it's all I need _

_ Just one last chance _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any kudos, comments or requests!!!  
> thank you for reading  
> amy xxx


End file.
